The University of Washington (UW) is unique in having a cadre of nursing and interdisciplinary scientists who continue to pioneer unique approaches to biobehavioral health outcomes research focused on both individual and system levels. In its first 10 years, the Biobehavioral Nursing Research Training Program (BNRTP) has provided research training for 24 predoctoral and 14 postdoctoral trainees and increased the number of new scientists skilled in biobehavioral theory and methodology. We now request a renewal and extension of the current training effort to continue 1) expanding knowledge of the biobehavioral interface between individual vulnerabilities and environmental risks throughout the lifespan; 2) integrating biological and behavioral instrumentation and state of the art technologies for studying transactions between individual vulnerabilities and environmental risks for the development or progression of adverse health responses, disease, and disability; and 3) expanding inter- and multidisciplinary and collaborative efforts to test interventions aimed at managing biobehavioral vulnerabilities and environmental risks in the prevention or progression of disease, impairment and functional disability. Specific objectives of the program will be achieved through trainee participation in required and elective course work, research seminars, a mentored interdisciplinary research residency, ongoing faculty research, regional and national conferences, and in collaboration on writing projects with faculty. This renewal application requests continued funding for an institutional training program to provide at least two years of support for six pre doctoral and three post doctoral trainees each year to continue to increase the number of nursing scientists skilled in biobehavioral health theory and methodology. The UW School of Nursing is well positioned strategically within a rich environment that fosters strong interdisciplinary collaborations and enables us to further enhance the interdisciplinary study of biobehavioral health outcomes. RELEVANCE: Behavioral, social and biological processes interact in maintaining health, in causing all of the leading sources of death, and in sustaining major chronic illnesses that account for most of health care spending in the United States. Integration of these processes is critical to reducing unhealthy behaviors and maintaining positive health outcomes over time, across populations, and settings to improve the health of the nation.